


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°128 : « Bantha »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [128]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, It's too hot and full of sand, Light crack, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Tatooine means Hell, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Tatooine était une définition de l'Enfer pour bien des personnes, dont faisaient partie ces stormtroopers lancés à la recherche de deux droïdes perdus au milieu du désert.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°128 : « Bantha »

**Author's Note:**

> Allez, ça suffit ces gamineries avec Luke et Mara, on change un peu d'ambiance. Je vous propose désormais une série de drabbles aux thèmes inspirés d'un challenge d'écriture Star Wars lancé il y a quelques mois. Cette série sera peut-être entrecoupée d'autres types de drabbles, mais je vous préviendrais à ce moment-là.

Cette traque sur Tatooine s’avérait des plus éprouvantes pour les légions de stormtroopers débarqués sur cette planète qui leur paraissait être, de plus en plus, la définition même de l’Enfer.

La ventilation intégrée à leurs lourdes armures blanches n’était plus assez efficace pour les protéger de la chaleur accablante des deux soleils. Les filtres d’air de leurs casques se bouchaient régulièrement à cause de grains de sable – mais cela ne les empêchait malheureusement pas de sentir l’odeur fétide des banthas qui leur servaient de montures.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme vous l'aviez probablement remarqué, il s'agit des stormtroopers du début de l'épisode IV, qui ont vraiment un job très très nul.


End file.
